Konoha's Yin and Yang
by fanfictionlover24
Summary: Naruto graduates early from the ninja academy and rises through the ninja ranks. at the age of ten becomes an Anbu member to a team now called Konoha's yin and yang.Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto graduated early from the ninja academy, rose through the ninja ranks and at the age of ten became an Anbu member. Then Naruto was put on a team that had seven members and needed an eighth member. The team Naruto was put on was now called the Konoha's Yin and Yang team. The reason for this name was that the members spilt into two groups of four and they worked together like night and day.

Yin and Yang member information

**Team 1 members (Yin)**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13 years old

Gender: Male

Codename: Kyuubi/Fox

Anbu mask color: Orange

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 5' 3"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Genin

Chakra rank: Sannin level

Other Information: is the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Name in Bingo Book: Devil Fox

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Infiltration specialist of team one

Name: Karui Yoake

Age: 24 years old

Gender: Female

Codename: Ryuu/Dragon

Anbu mask color: White

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Snow-white

Height: 5' 9"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Jounin

Chakra rank: Kage level

Other information: Was the container for the ten tailed Dragon.

Name in Bingo Book: Bloody Dragon

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Captain of team one

Name: Tsuki Kootaku

Age: 25 years old

Gender: Male

Codename: Taka/Hawk

Anbu mask color: Red

Eye color: Amber

Hair color: Black

Height: 6' 1"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Chuunin

Other information: was a missing-nin from Stone country

Name in Bingo book: Stoic Hawk

Chakra rank: Jounin level

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Combat specialist of Team one

Name: Koji Hitotsu

Age: 29 years old

Gender: Male

Codename: Oni/Demon

Anbu mask color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5' 6"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Jounin

Other information: Like to use swords and create medicine

Name in the Bingo book: Speed Demon

Chakra rank: Jounin level

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Medic-nin of team one

**Team 2 members (Yang)**

Name: Anko Mitarashi

Age: 24 years old

Gender: Female

Codename: Hebi/Snake

Anbu mask color: Purple

Eye color: Sea green

Hair color: Purple

Height: 5' 6"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Special Jounin

Other information: Was trained by Orochimaru.

Name in Bingo book: Serpent Assassin

Chakra rank: Jounin level

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Combat specialist of team 2

Name: Chishiki Hitotsu

Age: 29 years old

Gender: Male

Codename: Kurohyou/Panther

Anbu mask color: Blue

Eye color: Gray

Hair color: Strawberry Blonde

Height: 5' 3"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Chuunin

Other information: Twin brother of Koji Hitotsu.

Name in Bingo book: Blood maniac

Chakra rank: Jounin level

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Infiltration specialist of team 2

Name: Hoshi Nohara

Age: 26 years old

Gender: Male

Codename: Ookami/Wolf

Anbu mask color: Yellow

Eye color: Ruby

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5' 7"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Special Jounin

Other information: Was assigned to protect Naruto as a child.

Name in Bingo book: Silent Hunter

Chakra rank: Jounin level

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Medic-nin for team 2

Name: Kaori Menshiki

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Male

Codename: Fenikkusu/Phoenix

Anbu mask color: Green

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Green

Height: 5' 8"

Ninja level: S-class

Ninja rank outside of Anbu on the undercover mission: Genin

Other information: has insomnia.

Name in Bingo book: Herculean Phoenix

Chakra rank: Jounin level

Rank in the Yin and Yang team: Captain of team 2


	2. An Sclass Undercover Mission

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.

"People Talking"

'People thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

'_People talking to other people mentally'_

"_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi"**_

_Jutsus _

'Inner Sakura'

An S-class undercover mission

Sarutobi looked at the eight hooded figures standing in front of him in his office. So, with a long sigh and a puff of tobacco from his pipe, Sarutobi decided to get this over with.

"Please remove your masks and hoods." Sarutobi, the Sandaime, said and the eight hooded figures did what they were told. After the masks were shed and hoods were pulled down, Sarutobi looked at the eight people and rubbed his temples. The eight people Sarutobi looked at were; Naruto, Karui, Tsuki, Koji, Anko, Chishiki, Hoshi, and Kaori.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi only sighed at how adult Naruto was.

"I have a mission for you eight." Sarutobi replied

"What kind of mission?" Tsuki asked

"I have a couple of sources that told me Orochimaru is wanting Sasuke Uchiha as his next vessel. And I want you eight to go undercover and protect Sasuke and kill Orochimaru as well. This is an S-class mission." Sarutobi replied

"I take you have our under cover identities that we will be posing as." Karui said

"Hai. Two of you will be Jounins, another two will be Genins, the third group of two will be Chuunins, and the forth group of two will be special Jounins. And since I am the only one who knows of your identity in the Yin and Yang Anbu team, you guys and girls can use your real names." Sarutobi said

"Alright. Now who is getting what assignment?" Tsuki asked

"Tsuki, you are a Chuunin as is Chishiki. You two will be the helpers in the first stage of the Chuunin exams that will be here in six months. Anko and Hoshi, you two are special Jounins. Anko you will proctor the second exam of the Chuunin exams and you will be working with Ibiki Morino. Hoshi, you will help in the final part of the Chuunin exams. Naruto and Kaori, both of you will be Genins. Kaori, I will place you on a team that has recently lost of its members. Naruto, you will graduate from the academy as dead-last and be placed with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. And last, Karui and Koji, you two will be Jounin. And you two are to act as Naruto's and Kaori's guardians." Sarutobi replied

"Not that they already do that and they even act as if they were a married couple." Anko said

"We do not." Koji and Karui said together and everyone else had a laugh at their expense.

"Anyways, do you accept this mission?" Sarutobi asked

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All eight people replied

"Good and before you go make sure you all act your parts and try not to let people suspect you are on a mission. And you all are dismissed." Sarutobi said and all eight nodded and then disappeared out of the office.

'Hopefully, I made the right decision. Do not fail me.' Sarutobi thought as he got back to work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note: to my readers: if the team tries to fight Orochimaru without being stronger than him then you can kiss the team goodbye. And the reason I have so many Kage Shinobis on the team is because I felt like it. And besides if it were me, Orochimaru would already be dead and the team would be taking on Akatsuki. Don't you want to see how the battle of Orochimaru against Konoha's Yin and Yang team pans out? Trust me, you will not be disappointed.


	3. Sclass Mission underway

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and probably never will

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and probably never will

S-class mission under way

That night after the mission briefing with the Sandaime, the eight members of the Konoha's Yin and Yang team sat down to a meal that could put a banquet to shame carefully prepared by Karui, as she was a better cook than all of the other seven put together. When the banquet had ended, the eight members went to bed early as they started their S-class mission in the morning.


End file.
